Famous School Love
by nbrian72
Summary: Bella is an 18 year old famous actress and she lives with her best friend Edward who is a famous actor but when Edward does something to Bella she feels hurt and things start to change. *** Adopted from reobessed. ***
1. Chapter 1

**Famous School Love**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters.

"Do you want to go shopping, guys "said Alice the hyper pixie. She is one of my best friends and I have been friends with her since we were eight and since then she loved shopping and it looks like her love of shopping is growing bigger every day. She has been dating jasper for 4 years now.

"sure Alice but remember tomorrow there is school so only two hours shopping okay" said Rose , my other best friend who I have also known since I was eight and she always loved modeling and styling people. She has been dating Emmet for 3 years now.

Then there is me I am an actress and my whole life is an act for the person who I love, does love me but not the kind I want he just see's me as his loving best friend.

_Sorry B I am not coming home tonight E_.

That was Edward who texted me and you may all be wondering why he was talking about coming home and the truth is we actually live together even though we are still in school.

**Ok B-**

"Yeah let's go guys and do you also want to have dinner there too" I hope that did not sound desperate because I don't want to dine alone.

"So was it my brother who texted you to tell you he is busy tonight" said Alice, darn how the heck did she know. I just nodded.

"Why do you live with him when he is always busy at home and sometimes at school" o there we go again they are teaming up with either tell him how you feel about him or move out of the house.

"He is my best friend Rose and besides" I desperately needed to change the topic, "weren't we meant to be shopping" that should get them of my back. "Yep let's go" said Rose. I bet get ready for a long journey.

SKP

We had finished shopping and we had ordered our pizza and we were watching one of my movies I was in. after the movie was finished the girls went home and I was left home alone. I went to my bedroom and started reading Wuthering heights. (**AN: it's the next morning)** I woke up and went to make breakfast, but what shocked me was to see Tanya in my/our house eating breakfast with Edward In one of Edward's shirt and boxers. "Hey B hope you don't mind that Tanya crashed here" said Edward. "Sure I don't," Yes I do! "But you could have told me we had a visitor so I could have been dressed properly and oh hi Tanya". Why the heck did he bring her here when I am not friends with her?

"Hey Bella cute pj's" said the devil herself. I am pretty sure I blushed 5 different shades of red. "Well I better get ready, see you at school." I said, I did not want any more embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I went back to my room and changed into jeans and a purple strapless top. Normally Edward would drive me to school but today I didn't feel like it so I went into my own car, my Lamborghini.

**Driving myself today B**

I had already reached school when I got a text.

_Sure but why didn't you wait for me E_

The first reason I wouldn't like to ride with him today and other days when Tanya sleeps at ours is 1. I would be forced to sit at the back and watch them be all lovey dovey (AN: I know those two ain't real words but I couldn't think of others) with each other which would just cause my heart to shatter into tiny pieces and 2. I despise Tanya for she is the lucky girl who got Edward and I am just the third wheeler and the best friend who is hopeless.

**I had things to do and see you in class B**

"Hey little sis, who are you texting" said Emmett, Rose's boyfriend and my big brother. "Uh… Edward and where is Rose?" I said trying to get the Edward talk to stop and besides Emmett can get sidetracked once you start talking about Rose. "Oh she is with Alice" he said "ok and thanks"

SKP (health class)

"Hey Bella" said Edward as he got in his sit which was beside mine.

"Hey you do you have football practice today" I said. "Yep and…" he was cut off by Mr. Masen, "morning class, and you all are probably wondering what your big assignment is, well say goodbye to single life and hello to married life" he finished saying that with a big smile on his face.

"So you mean we are all getting married" he nodded "well then I am getting married to Bella" said Brandon the dumb one out of our class.

"Actually I have already paired you so no need to find a partner, so I will call out the pairs and you have to come and get your written assignment. Okay the pairs are Angela Weber and Ben Cheney , Rosalie hale and Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen and jasper hale, Isabella swan and Edward Cullen" after he had said my name I couldn't listen to him anymore because I really did not want to pretend with Edward when all I wanted was to have a real relationship. I was broken out of my thoughts. "Couples you would be expected to live in the same house and part two of the assignment would be having a baby as well as the written part" he gave us the rest of the period to bond with each our partner.

"So sweety are you going to watch your husband at the football practice?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I looked at Edward's smiling face and sweetly replied, "of course sweetikins I'm gonna watch my hubby practice, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't?" I then kissed him on the cheek and ran off to class, this day couldn't end fast enough for me. All I heard was everyone talking about the class project and who all was paired up. I couldn't wait to see Edward out there on that football field in those tight spandex pants they have to wear, *fans myself*. Is it getting hot in here?

After school Alice, Rose, and I are headed to the field to watch our "hubby's practice." We sit on the bleachers while we wait for them to get out on the field. While we're waiting Alice turns to Rose and I and starts talking about our class project. Hey Bella what do you think about the project? I mean you and Edward already live together, so that won't be weird or anything. What I was thinking is that you could use this to your advantage to get Edward to see that he really belongs with you and not Bitchface Tanya. I just looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Before I could reply I heard my name being called, when I looked to see who it was it was none other than the devil herself, Tanya.

She walked over to where we were sitting and said "hey Bella could I talk to you in private a sec?" I said sure and got up to follow her and see what she wanted. When we got to the side of the bleachers she turned and faced me and said "so I hear you and _my Eddie_ are married in this ridiculous class project."I told her yeah we were paired together, so what? I'm here to warn you to remember this is not a "real" marriage or relationship you will be having with him. I know you're in love with my man and I want to make sure you remember your place. I'm the one who he gets his sexual satisfaction from, you're just some poor little girl he feels sorry for. He's told me plenty of times that's the only reason he hangs out with you is because he feels sorry for you.

I knew Tanya didn't like me, but I'd be lying if I didn't say her words hurt me very deeply. Did he really feel sorry for me, was that the only reason he hung around me? I tried to lie and tell Tanya I didn't have any romantic feelings toward Edward but she wouldn't listen she just got mad and up in my face. Just heed my warning little girl you don't want to cross me if you do the end result won't be pretty. I was extremely upset I never wanted to punch someone in my whole life as bad as I did her then, but I'm not a violent person. She turned and stalked off after her last warning.

I was so mad that I was shaking and crying. I took a few minutes to compose myself I needed to get out of there and think. I had left my stuff on the bleachers with Alice and Rose that meant I had to go get it. When I returned to the bleachers I saw the guys there in their gear talking to the girls. They heard me coming and turned to look at me, Edward had a smile on his face as he turned to see me and noticed I very upset I plastered a smile on my face and tried to fool them. Hey guys look I forgot I got some things I need to do I' guess I'll see y'all at home. As I grabbed my stuff Edward spoke up and asked, "Bella what's wrong?" I stammered nothing I just gotta go see ya later and I turned and ran to my car as fast as I could and I ran Edward turned to Alice and Rose and asked if they had any idea what was wrong with me.

**APOV**

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and told him I was just fine until his skank of a girlfriend wanted to talk to me. Maybe he should ask her, not that she'd tell the truth, Alice told him. Edward huffed out a breath and came to Tanya's defense, Alice she wouldn't have said anything to upset Bella she likes her. Alice stood and put her hands on her hips and stamped her foot in frustration at him and yelled "really Edward tell me you aren't that blind Bella loves you and has for a long time." Edward told Alice she was mistaken he and Bella were just friends Alice looked at Edward like he'd seriously lost his mind. Before they could say anymore the coach blew his whistle to signal the start of practice. I'm sure you can guess by now that none of his family or friends like Tanya.

Alice turned to Rose and said we need to find out What Tanya did to upset Bella so bad. I tried to call Bella but it went straight to voicemail. I left her a message and told her to call me as soon as she got the message. She never returned my call, when we returned home Bella was nowhere to be found. I tried her cell again and still went to voicemail, now I'm starting to get really worried this isn't like Bella at all. I thought Bella where are you?

We'd been home a couple of hours when I got a text from Bella it said:

**I'm ok Alice don't worry I've decided to leave for a while and Idk if I'm coming back I don't want your brother to feel like he has to be friends with "poor little Bella because he feels sorry for me"-B**

I quickly replied:

_**Bella what the hell are you talking about?-A**_

**Ask Edward I'm sure he'd be happy to explain-B**

_**I will-A**_

I stormed to Edward's room not even bothering to knock I threw open his door and yelled at him, "what in sam hell have you done to Bella that she thought she had to leave because you were only friends with her because you felt sorry for her?" Edward jumped and fell off the bed at my outburst. Alice!, he yelled what are you talking about? Bella left, why? By this time Jasper, Emmett, & Rose had heard the raised voices and came to see what was going on. Emmett asked what was going on ? I told him about the texts from Bella. He turned to Edward and said what the hell dude? Emmett I have no idea what she's talking about I never told Bella that and I don't think I've ever done anything that would give her that idea.

**EPOV**

Well for some reason she thinks the only reason you're friends with her is because you feel sorry for her. That's not true Al and you know it. Well Edward you better hope you can get it straightened out and get my best friend back or I'll rip your balls off and then let's see how interested you're skanky girlfriend, Tanya, will be in you then. Alice turned and stormed out with Rose hot on her heels. I had no idea what I had done or how I was going to straighten this out, but I knew I had to because I was rather attached to all of my anatomy and Alice may be tiny but she was dangerous and I wasn't going to cross her. I had no doubt Rose would help her in extracting her revenge.

I sank down on my bed after Alice and Rose left shaking my head trying to figure out what the hell Bella was talking about. Jasper and Emmett walked on into my room and sat down. After they sat Emmett asked me what the hell had I done to Bella. I told him I honestly didn't know. Jasper spoke up and said do you think Tanya put the idea in her head? I told him Tanya wouldn't have done that because she likes Bella. Jasper and Emmett both snickered and said you keep telling yourself that. I asked what exactly did they mean? Man you are either blind or stupid, maybe you're both. Bella is in love with you and Tanya can't stand it or Bella. She's jealous of your relationship with Bella and would love nothing other than breaking your friendship up. I had to get to the bottom of this and fast. I quickly fired a text off to Bella.

**We need to talk-E**

** There's nothing to talk about-B**

**APOV**

Rose we need to talk to Bella and find out exactly what's going on and we need to get rid of skanky Tanya. You're right let's see if she'll meet us tomorrow for shopping and lunch. That's a good idea Rose let's see if she will.

**We need to talk to you-A & R**

** What about?-B**

** To figure out what's going on-A**

** There's nothing to figure out-B**

** Please B * pouty puppy dog face*-A**

** That's no fair A-B**

** So that's a yes-A**

** You don't play fair Al-B**

** Let's meet at the mall at 10 tomorrow & then we'll do lunch and talk-A**

** O.K. in the morning-B**

She said she'll meet us. Let's think about how to get rid of Tanya, let OGROST (Operation get rid of skanky Tanya) begin.


End file.
